HABITACION EN LESBOS
by Moreorlez
Summary: Historias cortas de Brittany y Santana teniendo intimidad física y emocional en nada menos que su habitación de hotel en el paraíso para chicas que es Lesbos.
1. Una primera vez mas

**De vuelta con otro fic! Para quitarnos el sabor amargo de haber tenido a Brittany por fin en New York pero sin Santana :/ aqui les dejo esta dulce trilogia, disfrutenla! **

* * *

Lo primero que Brittany y Santana hicieron después de hospedarse y dejar sus maletas, fue explorar la isla.

Ellas pasaron horas caminando por todo el lugar, tomando fotos, comiendo lo que encontraban interesante e incluso conociendo algunas personas; siempre tomando notas mentales de a cuales lugares regresar para mayor inspección.

Probablemente la mejor parte de su primer día en Lesbos fue mirar el atardecer juntas a la orilla del hermoso mar de Grecia. No hubo necesidad de palabras mientras el sol se ocultaba, ellas solo sonreían dejando saber a la otra como se estaban sintiendo con tan solo sus miradas.

Para finalizar su primer día, decidieron tener una agradable cena en un pequeño restaurante cerca de su hotel.

Cuando Brittany y Santana entraron a su habitación, un par de horas después, la atmosfera repentinamente cambio; al menos por parte de Santana. Ella recordó que estaban a solas en una habitación de hotel, con una cama y que era de esperarse que tuvieran sexo. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, ellas no tuvieron sexo en cuanto volvieron a ser pareja. Esta vez, ambas decidieron que era lo mejor esperar por el momento adecuado.

Santana sabía que este era probablemente el mejor momento y de hecho ella moría por tener a Brittany en sus brazos de nuevo; pero por alguna razón que desconocía se sentía muy nerviosa y odiaba esa sensación.

"estoy toda sudorosa, tomare una ducha"

La voz de Brittany interrumpe las preocupaciones internas de Santana, pero trae otras.

_¿Acaso ella quiere que… que yo...?_

Santana se queda parada con los ojos abiertos sin decir una palabra.

Brittany, después de buscar en su maleta, sostiene una toalla y algunos productos de aseo personal. Ella mira a Santana con expectativa.

De pronto Santana comenta "oh ok, entonces…desempacare algo de ropa mientras lo haces, yo tomare mi ducha en cuanto tu termines. Tómate tu tiempo" e inmediatamente se dirige a las maletas para lucir ocupada.

Brittany observa con una ceja levantada el comportamiento extraño de su novia, pero decide ignorarlo y simplemente se dirige al baño.

_¡Ahhh! ¿Que fue eso? ¿Qué rayos te pasa mujer? ¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo al sexo? O mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo temes tener sexo con Brittany? Sí, sí; hace buen tiempo que no tienen intimidad ¿y eso que? No es como que repentinamente te has olvidado de cómo hacerlo, ¡tú sabes que puedes hacerlo! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Oh cierto! Tal vez sea el pequeñísimo hecho que con Brittany raramente se trata de sexo. Con ella siempre hay esta gran conexión, un sentimiento que puede ser atemorizante a veces; siempre es sobre hacer el amor. _

Sus pensamientos continúan mientras cuelga la ropa en el closet.

_¿Por qué siempre haces un gran lio por todo? ¡Estás aquí, con ella! Así que cálmate, disfruta tus putas vacaciones y deja que las cosas sucedan como deben de suceder. Solo relajate y recuerda que Brittany está a solo unos metros de ti en la ducha, desnuda, con el agua recorriendo su piel…_

Santana menea la cabeza para borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Ella está colgando la última pieza de ropa que quedaba cuando dos palabras penetran en sus oídos.

"¡toda tuya!"

La dulce voz de Brittany hace que se quede petrificada en su lugar. Santana voltea lentamente haciendo lo mejor que puede para que su mandíbula no caiga al suelo, cuando ve que Brittany lleva tan solo su pequeña toalla rosa alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Deberías tomarla de una vez mientras aún está caliente"

Santana traga saliva, con los ojos pegados a Brittany mientras esta se seca el cabello con una toalla del hotel, con total despreocupación.

"¿Santana?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿la ducha?"

Finalmente Santana sale de su estado catatónico y de su obvia apreciación por el cuerpo de su novia.

"Oh cierto yo…" ella toma lo que necesita para su ducha con algo de torpeza "me tomara menos de diez minutos" Santana camina al baño, cuidándose de no rozar su cuerpo con el de Brittany en el proceso.

Ella ya estaba dentro del baño cuando de pronto vuelve a salir y se va directo al closet.

"Olvide mi pijama" Santana ríe nerviosamente, mostrando su ropa a Brittany.

Brittany quiere reírse ante lo adorablemente tonta que se ve Santana, pero tiene éxito en mantener una expresión neutral.

"Ok"

"No me tardo."

Una vez que Santana desaparece tras la puerta del baño, Brittany suspira y se ríe; ahora comprendiendo porque Santana ha estado actuando tan raro.

Brittany es probablemente una de las pocas personas que entiende a Santana y sus inseguridades, de hecho esa es una de las razones por las que la ama tanto. Puede llegar a ser un poco pesado a veces, pero ella sabe que Santana la necesita para resolver los líos que tiene en la cabeza. Ellas siempre encontraron un balance en su relación, es por eso que son perfectas la una para la otra.

Brittany procede a cambiarse, dejando que su novia halle sola su propio camino hacia ella. Ya ha esperado meses ¿qué más da unas cuantas horas más? Al final, sabe que valdrá la pena.

Veinte minutos después, Santana está a punto de salir del baño.

_Ok, llego el momento. Amas a esa mujer con todo tu corazón; esto es lo que has estado esperando. ¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo!_

Ella abre la puerta lista para todo, solo para encontrar que Brittany se ha quedado dormida, apoyada en la cabecera de la cama.

_¡Claro que Brittany está cansada!_

Después de todo ellas se pasaron todo el día caminando sin parar. Ahora que Santana lo piensa, ella también está cansada. Dejando sus preocupaciones atrás, ella paga la luz y se une a Brittany en la cama.

"Britt," ella susurra mientras acomoda las sábanas.

"¿Ah? Um, sorry, me quede dormida."

"está bien amor, recuéstate"

Brittany hace caso y deja que su cuerpo caiga en el colchón, abriendo sus brazos para que Santana entre en ellos.

Santana acomoda su cuerpo plácidamente en el de su novia. Un dulce sentimiento de pertenencia y seguridad las envuelve a ambas mientras sienten el calor de la otra.

Ahora están completas.

"Buenas noches San," Brittany besa la frente de Santana.

"Buenas noches, Britt-Britt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que aún no ha amanecido. Mira el reloj al lado de la cama y ve que son apenas las dos de la mañana. Nota también que ella y Brittany aún están en la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidas.

Santana se mueve despacio mientras eleva su cuerpo con sus codos para poder ver la cara de su novia.

Brittany está respirado calmadamente, su rostro luce relajado.

_Es tan hermosa._

Santana no puede evitar estirar la mano hacia la mejilla de Brittany para acariciarla tiernamente. Le parece casi irreal poder tocarla de esta manera después de tanto tiempo.

Ella se toma su tiempo, dejando que su mano roce el contorno de la cara de Brittany, acariciando con su pulgar los labios que desea besar por el resto de su vida.

Aparentemente los toques de Santana se extendieron por más tiempo del debido, pues es suficiente para despertar a Brittany.

Ojos azules observan los marrones y de repente es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellas. Como si su destino siempre fue estar ahí juntas, como si sus cuerpos fueran uno solo.

Santana se inclina y besa los labios que acababa de tocar, sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser que este es sin duda, el momento perfecto.

Brittany parece pensar lo mismo, pues su mano inmediatamente toma la cabeza de Santana para profundizar el beso. Rápidamente Brittany gira a Santana para recostarla en el colchón; sin interrumpir el beso.

Esta posición no era exactamente lo que Santana tenía en mente, pero es muy difícil objetar cuando un mágica lengua esta constantemente distrayéndote. Ella lleva sus manos hacia la espalda de Brittany, por debajo de su camiseta.

Eso al parecer encendió algo en la rubia quien ahora dirige su atención al top de Santana, pidiendo permiso silencioso para sacárselo, el cual le es concedido sin problemas. Ella le quita el top con un poco de ayuda de la misma Santana. Tan pronto como la incómoda pieza fue descartada Brittany hace obvia su emoción.

"Wow," Brittany toma ambos pechos de Santana en sus manos "¡oh Dios!" Les da vuelta y los aprieta "¡oh Dios mío, como las he extrañado chicas!" Brittany inclina su rostro y lo rosa contra ambos pechos.

Santana podría haber encontrado el intercambio divertido, si no fuera por el hecho que ella lo está disfrutando demasiado. Las manos de Brittany sobre su piel la están excitando a una velocidad inimaginable.

Brittany no pierde más tiempo y toma uno de los pezones de Santana en sus labios; lo que causa que esta arquee su espalda.

"¡sí!"

Es bastante claro para ambas que la ropa es innecesaria en este punto; así que ellas se deshacen del material tan rápido como pueden.

No hay manera de describir- al menos no con palabras- lo que sienten al momento de hacer contacto piel con piel. Solo gemidos y sonidos de placer son lo único que sale de sus bocas.

Brittany aun esta encima, solo que esta vez apoyada sobre uno de los muslos de Santana. Ella besa el cuello de la morena; una mano acariciando un seno y la otra recorriendo lo que pueda alcanzar de su pierna. Brittany comienza a mover su cuerpo para crear algo de fricción, lo que resulta bastante fácil debido al estado de humedad en que ambas se encuentran.

"Uh, Britt!"

Las manos de Santana pasan de estar en la espalda de Brittany, a posicionarse en su trasero. Ella acaricia los firmes músculos de manera provocativa.

"¡mierda!"

Así como Santana, Brittany tenía todo un plan ideado para esta ocasión, donde ella iba tomarse su tiempo, besar cada centímetro de piel de su novia e incluso iba susurrar palabras dulces en su oído hasta verla alcanzar el clímax. Bueno ese pequeño plan salió volando por la ventana pues Brittany se encontraba casi al borde de explotar.

Brittany estaba segura que su latina estaba tan cerca como ella así que ella mueve la mano que estaba tocando la pierna de Santana, más hacia adelante para alcanzar el lugar que ha estado deseando desde hace meses. Brittana casi está ahí, ella está temblando de anticipación y justo cuando empieza a sentir los primeros rastros de humedad en sus dedos; un repentino golpe de placer – acompañado de un largo gemido- se esparce de su entre sus piernas a todo su cuerpo.

Fue inevitable para Santana reaccionar de esa manera, fue casi un impulso inconsciente. Ella no podía simplemente estar ahí echada mientras su sexy amante hacia todo el trabajo; así que ella tomo el asunto en sus propias manos –literalmente- y se adelanto a Brittany, tomándola de su sexo.

El sonido que Santana emite al sentir lo mojada que esta Brittany es solo comparable con los sonidos que la misma Brittany está haciendo. Aun así, Brittany no ha olvidado su previo objetivo y pronto imita la dulce tortura que Santana le provoca.

Brittany ha extrañado a Santana. Ha extrañado su presencia, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias; pero no tenía idea de cuánto, hasta ahora. Ha pasado menos de un minuto desde que Santana le puso la mano encima y ella ya puede sentir su orgasmo emerger de muy profundo de ser.

"po…no… Sa…" Ella quería protestar, prolongar lo inevitable pero los dedos de Santana deslizándose alrededor de sus labios prueban ser demasiado -especialmente cuando rosan un punto en particular- y ella se viene con deliciosa fuerza.

El orgasmo de Brittany recorre todo su cuerpo, haciendo que detenga los movimientos de su mano sobre Santana momentáneamente. Pronto se recupera y sin previo aviso comienza un movimiento circular en el clítoris de Santana.

Su rápida acción tiene el efecto deseado y Santana alcanza su clímax tras unos segundos, con tanta intensidad que por un momento queda incapaz de producir algún sonido.

Brittany mira a Santana, agradeciendo a la vida por permitirle presenciar nuevamente la maravillosa vista que es Santana viniéndose.

Mientras Santana se recupera, vuelve a la realidad y se ríe.

"¡Diablos!"

Si hay algo que Santana ha aprendido en este tiempo que han estado separadas es que las cosas no siempre suceden como uno las planea – como su plan de sexo con Brittany- que todo puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos y nada se debe dar por sentado (como su relación). Pero hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar; por ejemplo la manera que Brittany la hace sentir cada vez que hacen el amor.

Santana estaba a punto de decirle eso mismo a su novia cuando un sonido de aspiración llama su atención.

"Amor, ¿qué sucede?"

Ella toma la cara de Brittany es sus manos y eso es suficiente para que la rubia estalle en llanto.

Santana esta confundida y algo asustada. Jamás había visto a Brittany llorar después del sexo, de hecho siempre ha sido al revés.

Santana lloró la primera vez que tuvieron sexo estando sobrias, en amargura y miedo. También lloró la primera vez que hicieron el amor, esa vez de felicidad. Así que si, ella siempre ha sido la llorona sentimental en la cama, y Brittany fue siempre la que la consolaba, abrazaba, alejando sus temores y haciéndola sentir bien. Santana aún no sabe que es lo que origino esta reacción en su amante pero decide no cuestionárselo ahora. Simplemente la abraza muy fuerte contra ella.

"Santana, yo…" Brittany trata de verbalizar.

"Shh, aquí estoy, Britt-Britt. Todo va estar bien."

Le toma un rato a Brittany calmarse pero eventualmente lo consigue. Santana no dice nada ella simplemente acaricia la espalda de Brittany esperando que sea ella quien decida cuando desea hablar.

"perdona que me haya puesto así." Brittany susurra.

Santana casi le responde pero Brittany sigue hablando.

"Es solo que… es solo que me sentí algo abrumada por todo" Brittany traga saliva antes de continuar "estaba tan asustada Santana y por un momento pensé que…" sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo "pensé que nunca volvería a tenerte de esta manera"

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Santana mientras escucha a su novia.

"Estos sentimientos que tengo cada vez que me tocas o cada vez que te beso; pensé que los había perdido para siempre" La voz de Brittany se quiebra mientras lagrimas resbalan de sus mejillas.

Esta vez Santana mueve su mano para remover las lágrimas en el rostro de Brittany.

"Lo sé, amor. Se exactamente como te sientes. Esos pensamientos también cruzaron mi cabeza muchas veces" Los ojos de Santana buscan los de Brittany "y tengo que admitir que casi me los creo. Pero entonces esta hermosa y valiente mujer vino y me hizo darme cuenta que estaba equivocada" Santana sonríe ahora tomando a Brittany del mentón "Ella me mostro que estaba bien luchar por lo que tú quieres, que tú puedes perseguir tus sueños. Y aunque puedan parecer atemorizantes al comienzo, si tienes a la persona indicada a tu lado, no tienes nada que temer, podrás hacerlo todo"

Brittany la observa en silencio.

"Y míranos ahora. Estamos juntas, disfrutando de este paraíso por el tiempo que queramos. Fue una gran idea hacerle caso a esta genio ¿no crees?"

Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, Brittany sonríe.

"¡Ah, eso es lo que quería ver!" Santana envuelve a Brittany en sus brazos. "no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien Britt-Britt," ella besa la frente de la rubia.

Es aun sorprendente para Santana como sus roles pueden cambiar tan fácilmente de un momento a otro; pero ahora estaba más segura que nunca que por esa particularidad, ellas iban a lograrlo.

_Comenzamos juntas, terminamos juntas. _

"Te amo, San."

"Yo también te amo, Brittany."

* * *

**Si quieren mas pidanla dejando un comentario :P**


	2. Una confesión más

**Aqui va el segundo capítulo, si les gusta comenten :P**

* * *

La suave brisa que viene de la ventana abierta de la habitación, es lo único que esta enfriando la calentura del lugar.

Brittany parece no obtener suficiente de Santana, porque por tercera vez, se encuentra encima de ella, iniciando otra ronda de dulces besos de mujer.

Ella pasa sus manos por toda la piel de Santana que puede encontrar, mientras mantiene su boca ocupada haciendo buen uso de su lengua.

Santana, después de un rato, tira su cabeza hacia atrás, desconectándose del beso.

"Britt, espera..." ella respira con rapidez tratando de recuperar el aliento "espera un segundo, necesito…" las palabras mueren en su garganta, aún está tratando de obtener oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Por su parte, Brittany se ríe y cambia su ataque al cuello de su amante, con la misma pasión.

"Parece que alguien no te ha estado manteniendo en forma ¿eh?"

Ante esto, Santana emite un quejido.

"¡Brittany, no quiero hablar de eso, especialmente no aquí ni ahora!" Santana comenta con claridad, pero continúa haciendo quejidos de niña caprichosa.

"Ok, ok sorry," Brittany llena de besos toda la cara de Santana.

Una vez que el puchero en los labios de Santana desaparece, Brittany descansa su frente en la de su novia y susurra "es solo que…" ella suspira lentamente "… a veces me pongo celosa"

Santana exhala sintiéndose culpable, aunque sabe que no debería, pero no puede evitar las palabras que pronuncia a continuación.

"Lo sé, lo siento."

Brittany recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Santana en meditación, pero pronto continúa.

"A veces simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que otra mujer este tocándote"

"¿Así como yo no podía soportar la idea de otros hombres tocándote?

"Ok, tu ganas"

Ambas se quedan pensando por un rato.

Pronto, Brittany decide hacer conocer sus inseguridades.

"Una cosa era que te enredes una noche con cualquier tipa del Coyote Ugly o con alguna de tus compañeras en tus clases de baile; y otra muy distinta era que tuvieras una novia ¿sabes? Eso como que involucra intimidad, conexión y… por un momento pensé que te perdería"

"Pero necesitaba superarlo Brittany, seguir adelante. Como que no había otra solución, tu misma me dijiste que lo haga ¿recuerdas?"

"lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"

"Muy cierto."

Santana ahora era la que quería sacar algo su pecho.

"Asi que, tu … ¿saliste con algún tipo en el MIT? ¿Tienes a alguien de quien debería preocuparme?

"No," la respuesta es inmediata "la verdad no tenía tiempo con todas las clases y los exámenes que me hacían"

"Oh."

"Y bueno, si voy a ser honesta contigo, debo admitir que no tenía ganas. Yo sola ahí, tú en Nueva York con tu novia; era como un bajón absoluto. Simplemente deje todo de lado y me concentre en los números"

Santana suspira sonando aliviada "¿así que nada de chicos o chicas a la vista? ¡Genial!"

"Umm," Brittany se eleva un poco de tal manera que pueda mirar a Santana "de hecho, hubo un detalle… con una chica"

Al oír esto Santana se pone tensa; con el ceño fruncido.

Brittany siente el cambio de ánimo en Santana y le lanza una mirada de 'déjame explicar' y continúa.

"Tuvimos esta especie de taller en el MIT donde tuve que hacer una presentación y bueno, esta chica vino con un grupo de otra universidad. Ella debe haber tenido un gaydar muy afinado porque cuando termino el taller se me acerco y me pregunto si quería tomarme un café con ella."

"Aja," Santana asintió sin moverse en lo absoluto.

"Yo… yo me sentí muy halagada porque aparte de ti, nunca otra mujer se había interesado en mi de esa manera, así que acepte" Brittany se encoje de hombros "Fuimos a una cafetería cercana y comenzamos a hablar. Ella era muy agradable y tengo que admitir que estaba muy guapa"

Santana no podía ocultar más su incomodidad y comienza a moverse en la cama; en su manera silenciosa de decir 'no quiero oírte más.' Ella voltea su rostro de lado evitando así los ojos de Brittany.

Comprendiendo – y esperando – esta reacción, Brittany sujeta a Santana con fuerza, descansando su cabeza en el lado izquierdo de la cara de Santana.

"Pero mientras más hablábamos, más me daba cuenta que solo la estaba comparando contigo" Brittany exhala despacio en la mejilla de Santana "Sus manos eran grandes, las tuyas son pequeñas; sus labios no eran tan carnosos como los tuyos, sus ojos eran verdes" Ella suspira y traga saliva "tenía una sonrisa bonita, pero no brillaba como la tuya; su voz era muy suave, la tuya es rasposa y sensual; su risa no me estremecía"

Ahora, ella rosa su nariz en la mejilla de Santana, intentado convencerla de que la mire, lo que Santana hace. Una vez que sus ojos se encuentran, Brittany prosigue.

"Ella no era tu Santana. Ella no era tú y… en ese momento me di cuenta que nunca podría ver a otra mujer de la manera que te veo a ti; claro que no estoy ciega y puedo apreciar la belleza pero… no hay otra mujer en este mundo para mí que tú. Creo que anulaste a todas las mujeres posibles de mi corazón" Brittany finaliza con un puchero en los labios.

Santana la queda mirando, aun procesando lo que Brittany le dijo. Algo parece aparecer en sus ojos y justo cuando está apunto de hablar, Brittany, como si le hubiera leído la mente, agrega:

"No podre amar a nadie de la manera que te amo y eso es algo que no necesito probar con ninguna hipótesis, es un hecho" Finalmente le da un pequeño beso a Santana en la nariz.

Santana traga una mezcla de emociones dentro de ella que la hacen querer llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Quiere decir miles de cosas que puedan tratar de explicar lo que está pasando por su mente, pero finalmente decide decir la única cosa que resume todos sus sentimientos. Santana mira a su novia directo a los ojos.

"Te amo demasiado, Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany le da una gran sonrisa "yo también te amo Santana López." Ella se inclina y besa a Santana.

Ellas se besan por un rato, hasta que Brittany comienza a reírse. Santana también se ríe solo porque la risa de Brittany es contagiosa, pero eventualmente la curiosidad le gana.

"¿de qué te ríes?"

"Sorry, es solo que estoy muy agradecida."

"¿ah? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"A pesar que ya admití que estoy algo celosa, realmente quisiera agradecerle a Dani y a las otras chicas por, ya sabes, enseñarte esos nuevos trucos"

Santana emite un sonido de indignación, su rostro se ruboriza mientras mira como Brittany deja escapar una risita burlona.

Ella cierra sus ojos completamente mortificada.

"Brittany! Te dije que no..."

"Shhh," Brittany la silencia con un beso, determinada a finalizar lo que comenzó hace no mucho.


	3. Un baile mas

**Bueno chicas este es el ultimo capitulo de mi pequeña trilogia, me encantaria oir sus opiniones de cada capitulo o del fic en general. **

**Les recomiendo le den una revisada a la cancion Tiempo de vals de Chayanne para entender mas el capitulo :) **

**Hasta la proxima! **

* * *

Santana siente su cuerpo y mente recuperar la conciencia mientras abre los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la luz de la habitación. Ella gira su cabeza de lado y se encuentra con una vista que pensó nunca volvería a tener: Brittany bailando en ropa interior.

Santana se apoya en sus codos para admirar cada movimiento de su amada.

Brittany tiene los ojos cerrados, dejando que su cuerpo se mueva al ritmo de una canción que Santana no puede oír.

Sus movimientos son tan fluidos como Santana recuerda; ella gira, se agacha, brinca como siempre lo hizo, aún más libre podría decirse.

Brittany no esta tan delgada como solía serlo, pero Santana no se queja, sino todo lo contrario. Ella piensa que Brittany luce mucho mejor con esas nuevas curvas en los lugares indicados. No puede creer que estubo a punto de renunciar a toda esta belleza.

_¿En que estabas pensando idiota? ¡Mirala, es perfecta!_

En un salto en particular Brittany se da cuenta que Santana la está observando, y de nuevo Santana es recompensada con algo tan bello como su baile: La sonrisa de Brittany.

"Hey," Brittany saluda a Santana mientras se quita los audífonos y remueve la banda del brazo que sostiene su IPod.

"Hey," Santana responde, mirando como Brittany se sube a la cama.

"Sorry, no quise despertarte," ella le da un pequeño beso a Santana en los labios.

"No importa, me encanto la vista"

Ambas sonríen mientras se miran.

Brittany toma los dedos de Santana y juega con ellos.

"Estabas bailando" Santana menciona.

"si… gracias a ti." Brittany sonríe tímidamente mientras mira a -sus ahora- dedos entrelazados.

"¿ah sí?"

"Aja." Esta vez, Brittany alza su vista hacia Santana. "Es porque estoy muy feliz, tú me haces feliz"

Santana no puede evitar la sonrisa de orgullo que ahora adorna su rostro, a Brittany parece no molestarle.

"Ven aquí" Ella jala la mano de Santana.

"¿qué?"

"Baila conmigo"

"Pero Britt …"

"Solo ven," Brittany tiene éxito en sacar a Santana de la cama.

Una vez que ambas están en el medio de la habitación, Brittany toma las manos de Santana y las coloca de tal manera que rodeen su cuello, mientras ella coloca sus manos en la cintura de Santana.

Ya en posición, Brittany comienza un suave movimiento de sus cuerpos, tarareando melódicamente para que Santana la siga.

Pronto ellas encuentran un ritmo placentero. Ocasionalmente se miran y ríen como niñas traviesas haciendo caras graciosas o solo sonriendo.

Santana ha estado tan contenta y entregada con la situación que le toma un rato reconocer la canción que Brittany está ahora tarareando.

Cuando finalmente su mente registra la canción, ella tropieza.

Brittany la mira intrigada, sin saber porque Santana perdería el ritmo siendo lo buena bailarina que es. De pronto, mirando la expresión del rostro en su novia, se da cuenta de la razón.

Con toda la emoción que usualmente embarga a Brittany cada vez que baila – más aun con Santana- ella no presto atención a lo que estaba tarareando. Debe haberle salido del fondo de su alma, no tiene otra explicación para ello.

Brittany inmediatamente se sonroja y abraza a Santana, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena.

Esto parece calmar los repentinos nervios de Santana. Ella devuelve el abrazo más que feliz, mientras su mente evoca algunos recuerdos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana no quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo era la boda de su tía Ana quien finalmente encontró un hombre que la tolerara; así que el evento era importantísimo, perdérselo no era una opción.

De todos modos, eso no cambiaba el hecho que se iba aburrir hasta morir con todos sus molestos parientes quienes estarían llorando o bebiendo. Es por eso que convenció a sus padres de dejarla llevar una amiga para que le haga compañía. Y esa amiga resulto ser nada menos que su nueva mejor amiga Brittany S. Pierce.

Era la típica boda latinoamericana, así que Santana explico previamente a Brittany como todo iba a ser. Ella podía ver que su rubia amiga estaba disfrutando de la boda hasta ese momento y de hecho ella también lo estaba haciendo. Fue una genial idea haber traído a Brittany con ella.

Ya en la recepción, el animador anuncio el primer baile de los novios. Ellos hicieron su aparición en el centro de la pista de baile mientras los acordes de una canción comenzaban a sonar.

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron con sorpresa y ella inmediatamente presto atención al sonido de la música. Mientras continuaba la canción ella se sentía fascinada con ella. Brittany no podía entender la letra pero estaba segura que sería tan hermosa como el ritmo. Cuando los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir señalando el final de la canción, ella tomo a Santana del brazo y la llevo a un lugar apartado.

"¡San, San!" Brittany exclamo emocionada.

"¿qué?!" Santana estaba confundida.

"¿Cómo se llama la canción que acabamos de oír?"

"Oh, es 'Tiempo de vals' o algo así ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar eso? ¡La canción es hermosa Santana! Brittany exclamo.

"Bueno, si un…"

"¿Qué significa?"

"¿Qué?"

"La letra, quiero saber que significa la letra de la canción"

"Espera, tú quieres saber la traducción en inglés? ¿de toda la canción?"

"¡sip!" Brittany mira a Santana mientras brinca en su lugar.

"¿En serio, Britt?"

"¡Si por favor, por favor, por favorcito!" Brittany tomo las manos de Santana haciendo la mejor imitación de la mirada del gato con botas.

Santana hizo un gesto de molestia, pero la verdad es que no le puede negar nada a esta muchacha; ella ya estaba dominada sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Bueno, bueno. Busquemos lápiz y papel porque no hay manera que lo vuelva hacer así que mejor tenlo por escrito"

"¡siiiii! Gracias, San!" Brittany beso la mejilla de Santana mientras se iban a otra habitación.

Horas después, ambas estaban echadas en el pasto mirando las estrellas, bebiendo de una botella de champagne que Santana tomo sigilosamente del bar. La música de la recepción aun podía oírse a la distancia.

"Algún día, cuando me case, bailare 'tiempo de vals" Brittany anuncio después de repetir parte de la letra, que Santana tradujo para ella, en su mente.

"Si, yo también"

Brittany voltea a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios "¡genial!"

Ambas ríen traviesamente sin saber porque, pero sintiéndose completamente felices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany lentamente alza su mirada hacia el rostro de Santana, aun con las mejillas enrojecidas.

"no quise…" Brittany comienza a disculparse, asumiendo que asusto a su novia con lo que implicaba la canción.

"Shh," Santana la silencia con un dedo "está bien mi amor, me gusto bailar esto contigo"

La expresión de preocupación de Brittany se transforma en una sonrisa.

Con una nueva sensación de confianza en su ser, Santana agrega "y te prometo que la próxima vez que bailemos esta canción, será durante un día muy, muy especial"

Santana observa como los ojos de Brittany comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y sus labios tiemblan.

"Okay," Brittany susurra.

Con sus propias lagrimas amenazando con caer, Santana se aferra a Brittany fuertemente.

Ambas lloran lágrimas de felicidad mientras imaginan lo que el futuro les aguarda por delante.


	4. Un descubrimiento mas

**¡Sorpresa! Ha pasado un tiempo lo sé, pero nunca es tarde para unos fics de brittana no? Así que ahí les va un nuevo capitulo! **

**Santana aprende maneras más profundas de amar.**

* * *

Después de otro día de aventuras en Lesbos, ellas regresan a su hotel para un baño bien merecido en el jacuzzi enorme que acompaña su habitación.

Santana se sumerge en la tarea de llenar la bañera con agua y hacerla llegar a la temperatura ideal mientras Brittany trae toallas limpias.

Cuando todo está preparado, rápidamente se desnudan mutuamente entre besos y risas, deseosas de sentir el agua caliente… y piel caliente.

Santana es la primera en entrar; ella se sienta y sumerge a todo su cuerpo en la bañera de agua tibia. "Ven con mamá", dice coquetamente abriendo los brazos para recibir a su chica.

Brittany se ríe, posicionándose sobre Santana de frente apoyándose en sus rodillas y cuidadosamente colocando sus brazos alrededor de cuello bronceado.

Comienzan a besarse casi de inmediato. Los besos son apasionados y ellas se pierden en el momento por un rato.

No le toma mucho tiempo a Brittany empezar a balancear su cuerpo en busca de algo de fricción que puede aliviar la tensión ahora en su ingle.

Santana no puede evitar el gemido que escapa de sus labios ante la sensación de humedad de su amada, es tan cálido, tan sensual que ella empieza a tener ideas de cosas que le podría hacer a Brittany.

Escenarios donde cambia de posición o maniobra sus dedos en lugares estratégicos; son interrumpidos por un inesperado e inoportuno momento de existencialismo.

Desde _"¿cómo es que llegué aquí?"_ a _"¿realmente salí del closet y estoy saliendo con Brittany ahora?"_ todos estos pensamientos toman posesión de su mente dejándola sin nada que hacer más que aferrarse a las caderas de Brittany.

Brittany sigue montando a Santana, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en concentración, moviéndose un poco más rápido cada vez.

Todavía embelesada, Santana observa la escena delante de ella: Brittany, con los labios entreabiertos soltando bocanadas de aire suave, junto con algunos gemidos, con la piel brillando de sudor, retorciéndose de tal manera que su entrepierna conecta con el hueso de la cadera de Santana. Es un cuadro maravilloso de placer y deseo puro; ella nunca en su vida se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar la belleza de un momento como este.

Bajo otras circunstancias Santana probablemente estaría acariciando la piel de su novia o poniendo su boca sobre un pezón chupando con ansiedad; cualquier cosa que encendiese el fuego de su amante, pero en este momento Brittany se ve tan perfecta, tan celestial que ella es incapaz de mover un dedo, solo se conforma con ser un testigo silencioso de esta transparente muestra de sensualidad.

Los movimientos de Brittany se empiezan a volver erráticos, ahora ella solo emite pequeños gritos estrangulados, sosteniéndose sobre el hombro de Santana con fuerza; por lo que es evidente que ella está cerca.

Santana concentra inmediatamente su atención en la cara de la Brittany, para no perder detalle de lo que está a punto de suceder. Y ella no queda decepcionada.

Segundos más tarde el cuerpo de Brittany se estremece en lo que parece ser un orgasmo intenso.

Santana observa con asombro como la boca de la Brittany se abre en forma de O, cómo su tez blanca adquiere un brillo de color rosa y lo absolutamente encantadora que ella se ve ahora con una sonrisita en los labios mientras las olas de placer recorren su ser. Santana siente que podría llorar, ella se siente bendecida ante la idea de que puede ser parte de esto, que ella es una de las razones de esta reacción de su amada; que Brittany la ama y la desea tanto como ella lo hace.

Eventualmente Brittany deja de temblar y se desploma sobre Santana, respirando con dificultad. Por suerte para ella, su hermosa Latina está ahí para sostenerla, haciendo círculos en su espalda para ayudarla a calmarse.

Ninguna dice nada durante un par de minutos; Brittany aun recuperando el aliento y Santana perdida en sus pensamientos; procesando la experiencia.

"Wow" Brittany finalmente exclama "esto sí que fue nuevo", se ríe un poco mareada y asombrada; después de todo, esta fue de hecho una experiencia diferente para las dos.

"Sí ¿verdad?" Santana responde con incredulidad.

Brittany se inclina un poco hacia atrás para mirar a la cara de Santana "Sólo dame un minuto y te hare ver estrellas" ella mueve las cejas seductoramente y reanuda su posición en los brazos de su chica.

"Oh no amor; está bien" Santana objeta "lo creas o no estoy completamente satisfecha tal como estoy. Además tu hiciste todo el trabajo, necesitas un descanso."

"Um, pues sí, fue intenso" Brittany comenta "pero... ¿estás segura?" ella cuestiona aun sin estar convencida.

"Sí Britt Britt estoy muy segura" Santana besa la frente de Brittany "tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Con eso Brittany suspira contenta, rosando su cara en el cuello de Santana y cerrando los ojos para simplemente disfrutar de la sensación de haber hecho el amor y del agua que aun esta tibia.

Santana por su parte, sigue maravillada por el evento que vivieron, prometiéndose nunca tomar su relación por sentado y atesorar todos los momentos que comparte con Brittany hasta el día que deje este mundo.


End file.
